comets blue
by MoreOfALoner
Summary: After 2x . What if Kara and Mon-el's conversation didn't go exactly like that. How does Kara really feel about the daxamite, really? Are they friends or something else? One-shot for now it could turn into multi chapter later.


**Hello, beautiful readers.**

 **This is my take on supergirl's last scene of this week's episode. I absolutely ship Karamel and want to see it happen.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supergirl DC\CW does.  
**

After a long and difficult day like this one Kara always does that. She just walks home, she doesn't fly, she doesn't run she just walks through the streets of National City. Normally that could be dangerous for a young petite woman to walk in the night by herself, but she was never normal.

She keeps thinking about what happened that day. How could she miss that her best friend and the guy she was crushing on for a year had become vigilantes. Of course she knew how, Mon El. Mon El was the answer to that question. He was the one that distracted her the most lately. She could now accept it. Even when they were fighting together for the first time together as superheroes and he gave up civilians to save her, she needed saving because of him distracting her with his good looks.

And damn was that suit fitting him perfectly. That was what she was thinking when she turned on the corner of her apartment door and she found not other than her grand distraction.

Mon-el was standing by her door obviously waiting for her. Which made her feel very surprised but she tried to hide it.

"Hi" she greeted him, wondering for the first time till now what he was doing here.

Hey" he greeted back but he kept putting his weight to her door. When he realised that he awkwardly moved while mumbling something about that being her door. They slowly walked in the house and Kara tried to be polite. "so Are you OK? " he closed the door behind him and answered a quick yes as fast as he could in order to find the courage to tell her. And so he did.

"I remember kissing you" that's what she heard and then her mind run through so many thoughts. 'James was right, I was right. It was real. The kiss that she kept thinking at the worst times was relatively, she didn't imagine it. And Mon-el was sitting there describing what he was feeling why he did it. "It was okay that I was gonna die because I got to kiss you" he said, "your eyes were so blue" , "comets", and "stunning" stuck in her mind for good. But at the same she was thinking that they shouldn't even like each other.

Kara didn't even give herself a chance to think about her feelings she was going to tell him to stay friends. After all that was the safest for her.

"you don't care about me" Mon-el declared oblivious of what was going on inside of Kara's head. And only seeing the look of terror on her face. Was he so bad? He kept thinking was it so bad at this planet to like someone without him liking you back? Mon-el had made up his mind before he walked through her household. He would tell her how he really feels and after seeing her reaction he would either kiss her or tell her to stay friends

Then Kara decided that she would keep him away, she couldn't possibly handle another heartbreak. So she put a mask on her face and disagreed with him. Only to finally decide that they would ignore mon-el's feelings and they would keep being partners, as was his plan. The 'I care about you as friend wasn't what he desired but it was enough for him to have her by his side. He was so sure though, he had seen it in her eyes for a splint second before they turned into the blue comets, she was delighted for a moment, he could dare say she wanted him back. Mon-el was halfway through the door when he turned around and looked at her.

"At this part of our friendship I know your expressions, Kara. So don't keep, what you're not telling me, for yourself . Tell me."

Kara approached him and closed the door behind him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, she just needed to be closer to him, to realize what she was feeling towards him. Kara was looking at him rather intensely so much as it made him take a step forward needing to be even closer.

They were only centimeters apart and for a moment Kara knew exactly what she felt. So she launched herself in to him. They were both in luck he was an alien with super strength too, otherwise they would be in the floor right about that moment. Although that idea probably wouldn't mind either of them. He was quick to catch her as she was crushing her lips with his.

This kiss was completely different than their first one. This was more passionate and needy and this time Kara left her guards now and allowed her heart to feel what she was secretly aching for. Mon-el.

The daxamite hadn't waste a second to return the kiss. He was hugging Kara firmly with one hand while the other was traveling from her silky blonde hair to her lower back. They both seemed to rather enjoy their newly found intimacy and when Kara expressed it with a low moan mon-el used his super speed to close the space between the door and Kara's back. This went on for several minutes until Kara actually fully understood what was about to happen she was thinking to pull away, when mon-el broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he apologized to her while adjusting his shirtshirt that was so messy looking after their make out session and then looking her deep in the eyes , terrified of recognising again the hurt or terror in her eyes.

She smiled though. "I should be apologizing to you. I feel like I took advantage of you. I don't.. .i don't know how I feel Mon El and I thought that by pecking you I would understand." she said in return.

"You did more than that, Kara. But you're welcome to do this anytime. Kara blushed at his comment and he chuckled at her reaction.

They both stood there awkwardly engaged in silence wondering what were they supposed to do. At last Mon-el took the lead.

"Look, Kara. Now you know how I feel. But I need to know how you feel. Because, frankly after that I don't know how to act. I don't want things to get weird between us. So let's just be partners and friends for now. Until you figure out your feelings at least. Then we can talk again. Don't pressure yourself. Just feel, please. " his eyes were so sincere, Kara almost kissed him again at this moment. She just nodded, while realizing for how long did the daxamite go without any stupid joke or comment. He could be serious when she needed him to be.

Mon-el room her hand and kissed it maybe a little longer than he was suppose anto, but who counted he then said goodbye and left her apartment not turning his back to her for a second.

"I definitely like him"

Supergirl exclaimed as she superspeeded to phone her sister.

 **HHopeyoy liked it if you did leave a review.**

 **If this story gets 20 reviews in less than two days I will make this A multi chapter. Otherwise I'll get the hint.  
**


End file.
